


Bright lights of Suramar

by Naroxfar



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, MagePriestess AU, War of the Ancients
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naroxfar/pseuds/Naroxfar
Summary: Небольшой сборник драбблов, посвященных Войне Древних и альтернативному развитию событий в истории Иллидана и Майев.





	1. Chapter 1

Сурамарская Цитадель уже много лет возвышалась над густыми лесами и водопадами, заставляя каждого проходившего мимо путника невольно останавливаться напротив, позабыв о своих делах. В этом месте все казалось прекрасным: и белоснежные башни, дотягивающие до гор, и раскинувшиеся на площадках сады и фонтаны, и позолоченные стены с гнездами для кенарийских боевых гиппогрифов. Отсюда открывался красивый вид на скрытые среди ярко-огненной листвы деревьев поселения ночных эльфов, в которых сейчас было особенно неспокойно.

Жрица, слегка нахмурившись, смотрела вниз, замечая зеленоватое свечение где-нибудь неподалеку от Цитадели Лунных стражей, и нервно покусывала нижнюю губу. Она не могла сказать, что именно ее беспокоит — приближение демонов или ее присутствие в крепости магов, где ощущалась не менее темная энергия? Возможно, и то, и другое.

Скрестив руки на груди, Майев прикрыла глаза и мысленно обратилась к Элуне. Горный воздух приятно обдувал лицо, играя с белыми волосами. Несмотря на мрачную обстановку, эльфийка позволила себе слабо улыбнуться.

Услышав легкие шаги сзади, женщина отвернулась от бескрайнего живописного пейзажа. В свежем воздухе отчетливо ощущалась демоническая сера. Майев напряглась, глядя на двух быстро приближающихся послушниц. Лица обеих не выражали ничего хорошего. Жрица готова была поклясться, что в глазах самой юной из них читался неподдельный ужас, который та пыталась скрыть.

— Сестра! — обратилась к Майев другая послушница, нервно сжимая в руках часть чьего-то посоха, покрытого засохшей кровью.

Жрица чуть не попятилась, почувствовав темную магию, но быстро взяла себя в руки. Старшая послушница, вежливо склонив голову, внимательно посмотрела на нее. Никто так и не мог понять, почему Майев старательно избегала магию и самих Лунных Стражей, в которых, как она открыто заявляла, было больше высокомерия, чем в придворных королевы Азшары.

— Что случилось? — спросила Майев, не скрывая беспокойства в своем голосе.

— Отряд магов пострадал при нападении демонов, им удалось вернуться в Цитадель, но…

Жрица одним движением руки попросила ее умолкнуть. Послушница тут же сомкнула губы, больше не произнеся ни слова. Майев снова посмотрела вниз. Рядом с крепостью расположился небольшой отряд воинов ее младшего брата, согласившихся помогать беженцам и Лунным стражам.

Больше не желая тратить время впустую, эльфийка поспешила на верхний ярус крепости, обогнув большой треснувший фонтан. Старшая послушница шла рядом с ней, изредка оглядываясь на свою духовную сестру.

— Сколько пострадавших, Найша? — поинтересовалась Майев, когда они втроем поднимались по широким каменным ступеням.

Отсюда слышался шум, царящий на главной площади. Кто-то громко ругался, оскорбляя своего собеседника и не стесняясь ругательских выражений. Одна из жриц молилась Элуне своим надломленным голосом, прося сохранить жизнь раненому колдуну. Найша поправила на лбу кожаную повязку, не позволяющую темно-синим волосам лезть в глаза. Поднявшись на площадь, Майев обвела взглядом всех присутствующих.

— У нас пятнадцать раненых. Сестры уже помогают им, — послушница махнула рукой в сторону полуразрушенной колонны, возле которой расположились беженцы. — Легион уничтожил еще одно поселение. Многие погибли. Если бы не вмешательство Лунных Стражей, вряд ли бы кто-то выжил.

— Кто командовал магами?

Эльфийка пожала плечами.

— Я его не знаю, — честно призналась она. — Но, кажется, ему досталось меньше всех.

— Где он сейчас?

Найша указала чуть левее, на лестничную площадку, где сидели остатки жителей и несколько солдат с обнаженными глефами. Лезвия были покрыты странными зазубринами — эльфийское оружие не всегда выдерживало удары демонических клинков.

— Стражники прикрывали отход магов к Цитадели ценой своей жизни, сестра, — младшая послушница склонила голову.

Майев громко выругалась.

— Легион подобрался слишком близко к крепости. Помогите беженцам, а я пойду к Стражам. Нужно поговорить.

Обе послушницы не стали возражать. Найша, дотронувшись до плеча более юной эльфийки, увлекла ее за собой к лагерю пострадавших. Майев осталась одна среди остатков недавно разбитой армии и сестер, занятых молитвами и лечением. Никто не обращал на нее внимание. Миновав часть площади, жрица поднялась по мраморным ступеням, некогда украшенным различными камнями. Сейчас же, в столь тяжелое для Калимдора время, маги значительно упростили свое обиталище, оставив несколько садов и фонтанов. Майев никогда не понимала этой индивидуальности у некоторых представителей ее народа, в частности у колдунов. Почти все эльфы с магическим даром стремились выделиться, показать себя и доказать всем, что они могут абсолютно всё. Некоторые из них тратились на ненужные украшения для себя и своих домов; остальные запугивали темной магией. Высокорожденные, которым жрица никогда не доверяла, славились и тем, и другим. Именно поэтому Сестринство Элуны относилось к Азшаре и ее слугам со скрытым презрением. Поднявшись на лестничную площадку, Песнь Теней поискала глазами магов среди простых воинов. Лунных Стражей оказалось намного больше, чем ей показалось сначала. Чародеи о чем-то тихо переговаривались, сжимая дрожащими от слабости руками металлические посохи с украшенными золотом наконечниками. Были здесь и жрицы — сестры, держась подальше от уже вылеченных колдунов, уделяли особое внимание стражникам Сурамара, которым «посчастливилось» оказаться в этой битве. Майев уже много раз видела подобные ожоги, и все же ее сердце всякий раз сжималось при виде очередного юноши, познакомившегося с огнем скверны.

Жрица вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда чья-то ладонь в кожаной перчатке легла на ее плечо, отвлекая от раздумий. Обернувшись, она встретилась с до боли знакомыми серебристыми глазами, такими же, как у нее самой. Ее брат, насколько ей было известно, не участвовал в том бою.

— Я думала, ты сейчас на нижних ярусах Цитадели, — нахмурилась Майев, оглядывая Джерода с головы до ног.

Юный эльф прищурил глаза. Его вторая рука покоилась на рукояти погнутой в результате сильного удара глефы.

Майев фыркнула:

— Ты был в этом лесу. Стоило догадаться.

— Я хотел помочь нашим людям и…

Жрица беспощадно сжала его запястье, отстраняя от своего плеча. Подавшись вперед, она коснулась губами лба брата, обхватив юношеское лицо холодными ладонями.

— Повезло, что ты не ранен. Элуна присматривает за тобой.

Джерод буркнул что-то неразборчивое. На недовольства собственного брата Майев уже давно перестала обращать внимание, прекрасно зная, что юный командир стражи Сурамара боялся и уважал ее.

— Ваша Богиня никому сегодня не помогла, — раздался за спиной грубый, но спокойный мужской голос.

Если незнакомец и пытался задеть жрицу своими словами, то у него это не вышло. Отпустив младшего брата, Майев пригладила платье и, не поворачиваясь в сторону непрошеного гостя, усмехнулась:

— Наша Богиня помогает вам сейчас. Если бы не сила Элуны, большинству воинов не удалось бы пережить сегодняшний день.

— Да ладно? — незнакомец издевательски хмыкнул.

Джерод чуть опустил глаза, не желая вмешиваться в нарастающий конфликт. Майев ласково потрепала его по сальным волосам и повернулась к ночному эльфу, стоявшему позади нее. Эльфийку охватило чувство замешательства, когда она поняла, что незнакомец, мерзко ей улыбающийся, на самом деле является одним из Лунных Стражей.

Маг.

Жрица сжала кулаки. Она бы могла простить любую наглость со стороны переживших это сражение, но колдун, упомянув Элуну, перешел все границы. Встретившись взглядом с его янтарными глазами, Майев гордо подняла подбородок.

— Элуна оберегает каждого.

— Если бы ваша Богиня хотела нас защитить, все те, кто погиб сегодня, были бы живы, — пояснил чародей.

Песнь Теней только сейчас обратила внимание, что большая часть его ладоней обгорела — маг всячески пытался это скрыть широкими рукавами своей мантии. На его лице читалась явная злоба, словно эльф не чувствовал никакой боли, кроме уязвленной гордости из-за неудачного боя с Пылающим Легионом. Майев заставила себя расслабиться — он явно не собирался ее обижать. Такое поведение было характерно для большинства молодых воинов, совсем не так представлявших войну в своих мечтах. Подавив в себе остатки гнева, жрица, перебросив волосы на другое плечо, осторожно коснулась запястья незнакомца. Тот одернул руку с нескрываемым отвращением.

— Я могу исцелить твои раны. Ты ничего не почувствуешь, — как можно мягче предложила эльфийка.

Маг недоверчиво прищурил глаза и скривил тонкие губы:

— Несмотря на то, что я оскорбил Элуну?

— Ты никого не оскорбил, — с трудом признала Майев. — Нас, жриц, учат терпению и пониманию, — она присела на ступень, приглашающе махнув рукой.

Немного подумав, колдун опустился рядом, все еще подозрительно поглядывая на новую знакомую. Его золотые глаза казались ей невероятно холодными. Чародей не вызывал никакого доверия, но Майев готова была помочь, несмотря ни на что. В этом заключался ее долг — оказывать помощь даже тому, кто этого был не достоин. Убрав светлую прядь волос за ухо, жрица склонилась над ладонями мага, старательно избегая его ледяного взгляда. Осмотрев ожоги, Майев ласково прикоснулась к пальцам воина. Огонь инфернала сильно повредил темную кожу, однако девушку это не испугало — она сталкивалась с более серьезными ранами и умудрялась спасать от смерти тех, кто едва мог шевелиться. Чародею, в отличие от других Лунных Стражей, повезло — Майев не заметила на его лице ни единого шрама. Она не сомневалась, что маги пользуются темной силой, но никогда не слышала, чтобы такая магия оберегала от демонов.

— Как тебя зовут? — внезапно спросил чародей, прервав задумчивость эльфийки.

Майев с сомнением посмотрела на незнакомца. Воины, оставшиеся в живых после атак Легиона, редко интересовались ее именем из-за пережитого ужаса. Эльф оставался спокойным, будто никакого сражения не было, но внутри него жрица ощущала скопление боли, обиды и ненависти.

— Майев, — представилась она, продолжая рассматривать ожоги на руках. — Жрица Элуны, в Сестринстве состою уже долгое время.

— Решила посвятить себя борьбе с Пылающим Легионом?

Песнь Теней нахмурилась. Прошептав молитву одними губами, она еще раз прижала свои пальцы к ладоням Лунного стража. Синий свет, появившись из ниоткуда, окутал их сжатые руки. Чародей чуть расслабился.

— Ты не назвал мне своего имени, — заметила жрица с неким упреком в голосе.

— А ты не ответила на мой вопрос.

Женщина подняла голову. Холод в глазах мага сменился нескрываемым интересом. Чародей казался ей умным, но Майев не хотелось переступать черту и говорить с ним о личном. Она не могла сказать, что причина крылась в его озлобленности и ненависти ко всему из-за неизвестных ей проблем. Маг нервно сглотнул и попробовал пошевелить пальцами.

— Меня зовут Иллидан, — буркнул он, облизнув свои иссохшиеся губы. Эльфийка делала вид, что не чувствует на себе его взгляда. — Командующий Лунных Стражей.

— Значит, это ты командовал теми магами?

Ночной эльф кивнул, не скрывая гордости.

— В таком случае благодарю тебя за то, что помог беженцам добраться до безопасного места, — жрица аккуратно сжала его пальцы.

Иллидан поморщился от боли, но не произнес ни звука. Смотря то на девушку, то на светлое сияние Элуны, он старался не выдавать свою усталость после боя. Хоть Лунные Стражи и считались грозными воинами в сражениях с Пылающим Легионом, их магия быстро иссякала и заставляла магов страдать от недостатка сил.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

— Не очень, — признался эльф, продолжая корчить лицо то ли от неприятных ощущений, то ли из-за слишком яркого света Богини.

— Сталкивался с инферналами до этого?

Капитан Лунных стражей усмехнулся уголками потрескавшихся губ:

— Несколько раз. Если бы не одна жрица из Сестринства, неизвестно, чем бы обернулся предпоследний бой.

Слова колдуна заставили Майев оторваться от своего дела. Эльфийка бросила заинтересованный взгляд на Иллидана, но спустя секунду вновь вернулась к исцелению, стараясь больше не отвлекаться.

— Жрица? Ты знаком с кем-то из моих сестер?

Если лицо эльфа в этот момент и изменилось, то Майев этого не заметила. Иллидан, в голосе которого отчетливо слышалось тепло при упоминании знакомой, внешне оставался таким же равнодушным, как и минуту назад. Сжав кулак и тут же расслабив ладонь, маг дал понять жрице, что сила ее Богини пошла ему на пользу. Как только Майев отпустила его руки, Иллидан внимательно осмотрел свою кожу.

— Тиранда Шелест Ветра, — наконец пробормотал он, усевшись поудобнее. — Моя близкая подруга. Может, ты видела ее в Храме Луны.

Майев, услышав знакомое имя, с трудом натянула улыбку. Тиранда была младше нее, но успехам и красоте этой девушки могли бы позавидовать все женщины Сестринства, включая верховную жрицу. С Шелест Ветра эльфийка никогда не конфликтовала; наоборот, они часто проводили время в обществе друг друга, помогая жителям Сурамара и окрестных деревень. Однако Майев не доверяла своей знакомой, какими бы светлыми не были ее намерения. Тиранда всегда казалась наивной и неопытной в некоторых делах. Впрочем, Майев не придавала этому особого значения. Главное, что Тиранда старательно выполняла свою работу, не отвлекаясь на собственные проблемы. Теперь жрица начала понимать, что ошибалась в ней и ее взглядах. Тиранда не была такой уж невинной.

Пригладив легкое платье, Майев грациозно поднялась со ступени. Иллидану ее спешка не понравилась.

— Куда ты? — нахмурился маг, сдерживая раздражение и недовольство в своем приятном голосе.

Притворная улыбка исчезла с лица эльфийки. Майев поправила серебряные браслеты на своих запястьях, покрытых шрамами из-за сражений с демонами Легиона.

— Гребень Ворона не простит меня, если я буду сидеть здесь и общаться с тобой. Мне нужно помочь остальным.

— Я могу поговорить с Кур’талосом, если хочешь.

— Не стоит. Я должна идти. Дело не только в главнокомандующем, дело в беженцах, Элуне и моих обязанностях, — Майев старалась говорить как можно убедительнее. — Здесь все нуждаются в помощи. Жрицы — единственные, кто может ее оказать.

Иллидан не стал вставать с лестницы. Ему, в отличие от нее, некуда было торопиться — его Лунные Стражи заслужили хоть немного отдыха для восстановления своих способностей. Жрица, не желая терять ни минуты, уже собралась уходить, когда чародей внезапно окликнул ее, заставив застыть на месте.

— Майев, — эльфийка обернулась, чтобы встретиться с его глазами. Иллидан, успев за столь короткое время достать из своей набедренной сумки флакон с мерцающей жидкостью, в упор смотрел на новую знакомую. — Можно тебя попросить кое о чем?

Песнь Теней, всегда выдерживающая подобные взгляды, потупилась. Было в неестественно золотых глазах Лунного стража что-то пугающее, дикое и тоскливое, чего не хотела терпеть даже ее суровая натура.

— Говори.

Отпив немного из флакона, Иллидан чуть закашлялся. Эльфийка выжидающе скрестила руки на груди.

— Не ругай своего младшего брата, хорошо?

Майев лишь тихо фыркнула на такую просьбу.


	2. Chapter 2

— Держать строй! Не отступать!

Сомкнув ряды, кал’дорай выставили вперед копья, украшенные перьями и листьями, и двинулись вперед, несмотря на творящийся неподалеку хаос. Майев видела на их лицах неподдельный страх. Потерявшие свои семьи и дома, ночные эльфы, те, что еще могли сражаться, под звуки боевого горна шли прямо на орду демонов, пытаясь удержать оружие в дрожащих от ужаса и усталости руках. Среди них жрица видела и воодушевленных молодых воинов, и утомленных и истощенных чародеев из Лунной Стражи, и даже жриц, сжимающих луки и глефы и восседающих верхом на саблезубах.

Воистину, это было одновременно пугающее и завораживающее зрелище.

Придержав поводья собственного зверя, Майев Песнь Теней поправила на своей голове шлем, скрывающий часть ее лица, и стиснула рукоять кинжала до боли в пальцах.

— Эта ночь обещает быть долгой, не так ли?

Она не сразу услышала знакомый голос из-за шума, царящего на поле битвы. Лишь когда Иллидан подошел ближе, положив ладонь на морду ее саблезуба, эльфийка обратила внимание на чародея. Майев часто видела его в сражениях и разговаривала с ним после, сидя где-нибудь на ступенях крепости, а потому видеть мага перед боем ей было действительно приятно. Ярость Бури, облаченный в мантию темных тонов, держал в руке посох с заостренным наконечником. В его глазах цвета янтаря читался гнев, смешанный с возбуждением перед столкновением с Пылающим Легионом.

Когда вдалеке вспыхнул ярко-зеленый столб пламени, саблезуб Майев в страхе дернулся, но жрица, умевшая с детства ездить верхом, успокоила его неторопливыми поглаживаниями по шее. Послышались крики, ругань и чье-то громкое рычание; магические вспышки со стороны Высокорожденных осветили звездное небо и превратись в огненные шары, обрушившиеся на головы повстанцев.

— Мы атакуем с фланга, с холма, — Иллидан указал куда-то в сторону. — Держись с основными силами. С нами будет Тиранда, но, возможно, нам понадобится помощь других сестер.

Заметив неподалеку молодую жрицу, синие волосы которой развивались на ветру, Майев кивнула в знак приветствия. Шелест Ветра попыталась ей улыбнуться, но улыбка эта вышла мрачной и грустной. Впрочем, кому из них сегодня действительно хотелось улыбаться?

— Удачного сражения, Иллидан, — опустив глаза на чародея, ночная эльфийка ногой пихнула саблезуба в бок, сильнее сжав кожаные поводья левой рукой. — Если что-то будет нужно, найди меня.

Отсалютовав ей на прощание, Лунный Страж вернулся к своей подруге. Еще какое-то время Майев следила за движениями Тиранды, которая о чем-то лаконично переговаривалась с магом. О том, что жрица не может сделать выбор между близнецами, было известно уже всем. Неужели чаша ее весов начала склоняться в сторону Иллидана?

Вклинившись в основной строй, ночная эльфийка принялась шептать молитву. Сколько жертв будет сегодня? Сколько кал’дорай отдадут свою жизнь в этом жестоком сражении? Бегом пустив своего саблезуба по полю, старшая жрица Элуны с громким боевым криком заставила своего зверя броситься на ближайшую уродливую тварь с длинными наростами на спине и костлявой узкой мордой, чем-то напоминающей волчью пасть. Демон зарычал, когда тяжелые когтистые лапы большой кошки придавили его к земле. Правда, ненадолго. Стоило саблезубу хоть немного ослабить хватку, как гончая с пронзительным визгом ринулась на него в ответ, вгрызаясь острыми клыками в защищенную латными пластинами шею. Спрыгнув со спины зверя, Майев, вооруженная изящным кинжалом, без всяких колебаний кинулась на следующего демона, пока ее животное продолжало бороться с созданием Легиона.

Звук боевого горна затерялся где-то в толпе. Крики сменились настоящими воплями; в воздухе чувствовался запах жженой плоти и шерсти. Разобравшись с гончей, жрица с явным отвращением вытерла кинжал от демонической крови о свой плащ и подозвала к себе саблезуба. Кошка, пусть и получила травму лапы, все еще продолжала держаться на четырех ногах, агрессивно настроившись против каждого существа, пропитанного Скверной.

— Не отступайте! Тесните их!

Голос командующего дарил хоть какую-то надежду на успех сегодняшнего сражения. Заметив Кур’талоса неподалеку, Майев на какую-то долю секунды встретилась глазами с его серьезным взглядом.

Гребень Ворона верил в каждого из них.

И жрица просто не могла его подвести. Никто не мог.

Заметив очередную вспышку в небе, Майев уловила в ней известные ей очертания темно-синего метеора. Значит, силы Иллидана тоже наконец-то вступили в эту битву, поливая врагов с невысокого холма градом магических стрел и огненных шаров. Скрежет стали о сталь, брань на демоническом языке и крики боли в очередной раз донеслись до жрицы. Эльфы вступали в схватку с демонами, сменяя на позициях погибших собратьев.

Песнь Теней не помнила, кто стал ее следующим противником. Протискиваясь сквозь ряды и не обращая внимания на жжение в плече, задетом клинком одного из демонов в порыве сражения, Майев наносила удары в разные стороны. Перед ее глазами мелькали сплошные оттенки зеленого и алого; казалось, им не было конца и края. Когда воин, стоявший неподалеку от нее, оказался придавлен к земле и растоптан прислужниками Пылающего Легиона, женщина чуть отступила вместе с остальными, но продолжила рьяно бороться с наступающими ордами.

Их были тысячи. Гигантской волной демоны накатывались на защитников из сопротивления, сметая все на своем пути. Они визжали и рычали от порезов клинков ночных эльфов, но это не могло остановить их. Когда демоны вплотную подобрались к холму, на котором продолжали сражаться Лунные Стражи и лучники, магические вспышки усилились и участились, и многие кал’дорай всерьез обеспокоились, что могут остаться без поддержки магов.

Бросив взгляд на Иллидана и убедившись, что чародеи пока справляются, Песнь Теней на всякий случай подозвала к себе двух юных жриц и указала на Лунных Стражей. Эльфийки поняли ее без всяких слов. Майев уже приготовилась вернуться к творящемуся вокруг хаосу, но кто-то схватил ее за руку, не позволив ступить ни шагу.

— Где твой саблезуб? — кровь из разбитой губы Кур’талоса стекала на его небритый подбородок.

Поняв, что кошки нет рядом, Песнь Теней громко выругалась, заметив неподалеку от них знакомый мех. Ее зверь бездыханно лежал возле тела одного из эльфийских воинов, пронзенный острым куском оплавившейся стали. Не было времени для сожалений. Сжав кулаки, Майев поджала губы и покачала командующему головой.

— Возьми моего, — говорил мужчина сбивчиво, причем голос его дрожал так, что жрица едва его понимала, — и направляйся к Лунным Стражам с отрядом.

— Они, кажется, неплохо обороняются, — заметила Песнь Теней.

Гребень Ворона свистнул, призвав к себе темного саблезуба с серым загривком, и потрепал зверя по шкуре, запачканной запекшейся кровью.

— Мы не можем потерять магов, — Кур’талос буквально всучил поводья Майев в руку, сжимая кожаный пут у нее в кулаке. — Это не обсуждается.

Эльфийка не стала с ним спорить. Взобравшись на гибкую спину животного и сжав шерстяные бока ногами, Песнь Теней бросилась в обратную сторону, надеясь в этой толпе найти своего младшего брата. Она помнила, что Джерод должен был сражаться в арьергарде, но не увидела его среди остальных стражников Сурамара. Взяв с собой первых попавшихся ночных эльфов и быстро изложив им приказ Гребня Ворона, она вскоре очутилась на злополучном холме, где, помимо чародеев и лучников, присутствовало несколько жриц, по возможности помогавших раненым.

Отпустив саблезуба, Майев быстрыми шагами достигла вершины — того самого места, где Лунные Стражи безостановочно продолжали колдовать и творить сложные заклинания. Тиранда, стоя возле Иллидана, командовала ближайшей группой стрелков. По мнению Песни Теней, молодая жрица не была способна на лидерство, ее приказы были сомнительными, а сама Шелест Ветра порой не понимала, какую тактику стоило применять. Впрочем, Майев ее не винила — они все были растеряны сегодня.

Когда невероятно уродливый мелкий демон с изогнутыми рогами и тонким хвостом попытался накинуться на крайнего мага, читавшего какое-то неизвестное заклинание, ночная эльфийка несколькими движениями руки обезглавила прислужника Легиона с помощью своего длинного кинжала.

— Не ожидал тебя увидеть здесь так скоро, Песнь Теней.

Иллидан, решивший отдохнуть пару минут от магии, выглядел особенно уставшим и ослабленным. Майев даже показалось, что он сейчас свалится на землю, но чародей остался стоять на ногах, только вытер свое лицо, покрывшееся пылью и пеплом.

— Я тоже не думала, что окажусь среди вас, — без всякой радости проговорила жрица, осматривая поле боя сверху. — Но Гребень Ворона решил иначе.

Всюду продолжали гибнуть эльфы. Демоны все еще наступали — армия Легиона будто бы не терпела никаких потерь, уверенно тесня кал’дорай обратно к лесу. Иллидан, понимая, что сегодня их может ждать поражение, сжал кулаки, пытаясь сосредоточиться. На холм уже тут и там взбирались рогатые твари, цепляясь когтями за выступы и корни. Магическая стрела одного из Лунных Стражей поразила очередную гончую Скверны, оставив от нее лишь темное пятно на земле.

— Собери тех, кто еще может сражаться, и образуйте рядом с нами полукруг, — Ярость Бури обвел местность рукой. — Тиранда вас прикроет.

Жрица, понимая, что его тактика все же имеет какой-то смысл, по привычке фыркнула, поднимая с земли чью-то глефу, покрытую многочисленными зазубринами. Кинжал уже был бесполезен. Кивнув Иллидану, она бросила мимолетный взгляд на кровоточащий порез на своем плече и, проигнорировав жгучую боль, раздала указания приведенному на холм отряду воинов.

Ранами можно будет заняться позже. Сейчас у Майев была определенная цель.

Это была не первая битва, во время которой ей позволили командовать воинами. На самом деле жрицы участвовали всего в нескольких сражениях, присоединившись к сопротивлению гораздо позже остальных. Но, тем не менее, служительницы Храма Элуны ни в чем не уступали умелым бойцам и стрелкам, внося свой вклад в эту войну. Да, Богиня всегда учила милосердию и состраданию, но сейчас в сердце Песни Теней пылала лишь неукротимая ярость, которую она с удовольствием выплескивала на каждого демона, посмевшего попытаться достать до магов. Пусть раненых лечат другие жрицы. Майев продолжит сражаться до последнего, чего бы ей это не стоило.

Краем глаза уловив стража Скверны рядом с Иллиданом, ночная эльфийка за пару мгновений добралась до командующего чародея, не сразу сообразившего насчет нависшей над ним угрозы. Когда маг, наконец, опомнился, было уже слишком поздно — порождение темной силы занесло над ним свой искривленный меч и, если бы не глефа Майев, скрестившаяся с клинком противника, до конца этой битвы эльф бы точно не дожил. Несмотря на усилившуюся боль в плече, старшая жрица уверенно сжимала в руках обретенное оружие, тесня стража Скверны к обрыву. Лязг стали о сталь заглушил прочие звуки; яркие вспышки в небе больше не отвлекали ни эльфийку, ни ее врага. Страж Скверны упорно сражался до последнего, пока глефа в руке женщины не перерезала ему глотку. Несколько капель обжигающей крови попали на кожу Майев, из-за чего жрица зашипела от неприятных ощущений.

Тяжело дыша, она воткнула оружие в землю, вытирая запястья, защищенные кожаными наручами и браслетами, своим плащом.

— Теряешь сноровку, Ярость Бури, — с некой надменностью в голосе усмехнулась жрица. — Должна же от тебя быть какая-то польза в бою, верно?

— Она есть.

Стиснув глефу пальцами, Майев повернулась в сторону новой волны демонов.

— Что-то я пока этого не вижу, Иллидан.

— Так поищи, Песнь Теней, и не отнимай у меня драгоценное время, — в раскрытой ладони мага появился небольшой огонек.

Жрице показалось, что она заметила коварную улыбку чародея. Когда двое ночных эльфов пали от когтей какой-то неизвестной для Майев твари, Иллидан обрушил на противника заряд энергии, и демон с визгом свалился обратно, так и не добравшись до середины холма.

Услышав звук боевого горна, трубящего отступление, Песнь Теней непонимающе переглянулась с командиром Лунных Стражей. Гребень Ворона зазывал их обратно в лес, крича что-то еще, но с такого расстояния ни Майев, ни Иллидан не могли разобрать его слов. Несмотря на то, что идея побега с поля боя казалась жрице абсурдной, победы при таком раскладе эльфийка не могла даже представить. Демоны, за спинами которых можно было разглядеть огромного инфернала, безжалостно теснили кал’дорай, добивали раненых, уничтожали стрелометы и баллисты, оставляя после себя груды трупов и следы разрушений. Пылающий Легион не щадил ни безоружных жриц, занимавшихся лечением, ни саблезубов без всадников, ни воинов, буквально умолявших о прощении и милосердии из-за сковавшего их страха. Пока Лунные Стражи продолжали колдовать, Майев до последней вспышки в небе держалась на холме вместе со своим отрядом, не позволяя кому-то даже повернуться в сторону леса. У них был определенный приказ, и старшая жрица готова была рискнуть всем, чтобы исполнить свой долг.

Когда чародеи, наконец, перестали напевать заклинания и принялись отступать вместе с остальными, ночная эльфийка внимательно следила за каждым из них, ощущая жар от ярко-зеленого пламени всем телом. Силы Пылающего Легиона приближались, продолжая крушить все, что попадалось им под ноги и руки. Понимая, что больше не сможет кого-то сдерживать, Майев обратилась к Иллидану:

— Нам нужно попытаться укрепить свои позиции в лесу. У твоих магов есть какие-то мысли по поводу этого?

Ярость Бури растерялся. Поджав губы, он неуверенно глянул на Лунных Стражей, и в его глазах на этот раз Майев уловила сомнение. Неужели эльф что-то недоговаривал ей? Тряхнув черной гривой, собранной в растрепавшийся хвост, Иллидан слабо кивнул.

— Я могу справиться с инферналом на том конце поля, как только он приблизится к нам. Ты знаешь, я уже с ними сталкивался, — чародей ухмыльнулся, заметив сомнение своей знакомой. — Что-то не так, Майев?

— Один? — недоверчиво фыркнула жрица.

Взяв в руку глефу, она осторожно попятилась к лесу вместе со своими воинами, следя, чтобы чьи-нибудь когти не задели кого-то из кал’дорай.

— Разумеется, со своими Лунными Стражами, — поправился Иллидан, держась рядом с ней. — Только будь готова к тому, что половина магов не переживет эту ночь. Для того, чтобы уничтожить инфернала, требуется энергия невероятной силы. Некоторые… — он на какое-то мгновение замялся, — могут не выдержать.

Майев, не желая вдаваться в подробности тайной магии, только вздохнула. А что им еще оставалось делать? Они все знали, чего стоила эта война.

— Главное, не жертвуй своими чародеями напрасно.

— Лунные Стражи всегда оценивают и осознают риск. Мы не подведем Сопротивление, — голос мага стал еще более серьезным. — Вы с Тирандой будьте рядом с Кур’талосом. Встретимся тогда, когда это все кончится.

Как только Майев взяла его за руку, чародей немного опешил, не веря, что старшая жрица, прекрасно зная о том, как скверно он отзывался о Богине из-за излишнего высокомерия, теперь одаривает его благословением. Закончив шептать молитву, Песнь Теней пожелала Иллидану удачи и спустилась с холма вместе с другими выжившими, оставив горстку магов продолжать сражаться с Пылающим Легионом.

В лесу, куда еще не успели ступить демоны, веяло привычным спокойствием. На несколько секунд жрица даже позволила себе расслабиться. Спустя какое-то время найдя Кур’талоса среди жриц и лучников, Майев несказанно удивилась, заметив за его спиной Джерода и три десятка воинов, не вступавших в сегодняшний бой. Ее младший брат прижимал к себе серебристый шлем, выслушивая указания главнокомандующего.

— Устроим им засаду прямо здесь, среди деревьев, — Гребень Ворона махнул ладонью в сторону вековых стволов, в пожелтевшей густой листве которых запросто можно было спрятать нескольких стрелков. — Отступать дальше некуда. Будем сражаться до последнего вздоха.

Майев, встретившись с эльфийским дворянином глазами, только оскалилась в ответ на его призывы сражаться.

Бой обещал затянуться до следующего дня.

 

Признаться, жрица даже не поняла, когда многочисленные демоны внезапно перестали атаковать их небольшой, но сплоченный лагерь в сурамарском лесу. То ли часть сил Пылающего Легиона решила не тратить свое время впустую, то ли кал’дорай перебили их, но факт оставался фактом — это сражение ночные эльфы смогли пережить, несмотря на страшные потери.

С отвращением отбросив от себя помятый в результате удара чьего-то клинка шлем, Майев наконец-то смогла осмотреть порез на плече. Рану щипало, и жрица, не найдя другого решения, оторвала от своего платья небольшой кусок ткани и перемотала им травмированное место. Благо, что она вообще могла шевелить отекшей рукой. Присев на ствол поваленного дерева, эльфийка позволила себе перевести дыхание. В глазах темнело, ноги предательски дрожали, разговаривать с кем-то просто не было сил. Вспомнив об Иллидане, Песнь Теней бросила взгляд в ту сторону, откуда совсем недавно, быть может, часа два назад, послышался мощный взрыв, сотрясший землю.

Она не знала, пережил ли небольшой отряд Лунных Стражей это заклинание, но громадного инфернала, грозящего уничтожить остатки армии ночных эльфов, больше нигде не было видно. И все же отсутствие Иллидана серьезно обеспокоило не только Майев. Тиранда, до этого помогавшая другим воинам с обороной, теперь сидела под деревом вместе с Малфурионом и о чем-то мрачно переговаривалась с другом. Гребень Ворона, склонившись над картой, водил пальцем по границам Сурамара и обсуждал с одним из своих заместителей, Десделом, дальнейшие планы атаки, поглядывая на небо и будто бы ожидая какого-то знака от своего верного заклинателя.

Однако Иллидан так и не появлялся.

— Майев? — шелест жухлой листвы под латными сапогами Джерода показался эльфийке невероятно тихим звуком после битвы.

Юноша, участвовавший в засаде, выглядел не таким уж утомленным, в отличие от тех, кто вернулся с поля боя, и все же Майев видела, что командира сурамарской стражи потряхивало после обороны леса. Впрочем, она не собиралась отчитывать его за такое. На это даже у нее не было сил.

— Ты в порядке, сестра?

Песнь Теней пожала плечами. Как она себя чувствовала на самом деле? Подавленно? Устало? Будь у жрицы хоть какое-то желание разговаривать, она бы в любом случае не смогла описать свое состояние.

— Все нормально, — наконец произнесла эльфийка, когда Джерод опустился рядом с ней.

Ей хотелось прямо сейчас задремать, забыть об этом кошмаре хоть на какое-то время, но война не отпускала ее. Майев наблюдала за тем, как жрицы помогали выжившим, и понимала, что ей стоило бы присоединиться к ним, пусть она и заслуживала отдыха. 

Джерод, как будто поняв ее намерение, повернулся к сестре:

— Для начала тебе бы следовало заняться собственными ранами и поспать.

Брови Майев сошлись на переносице.

— Все нормально, — повторила она таким же строгим голосом. — Я справлюсь.

Несколько часов спустя женщина, сумевшая залечить раны многим эльфам, все-таки смогла заснуть, надеясь, что кошмары не побеспокоят ее в это время суток, но жуткие образы демонов вновь и вновь всплывали в ее голове. А еще во снах Песнь Теней постоянно слышала чей-то властный и злобный голос, пробиравший своим холодом до самых костей, и этот голос нельзя было сравнить даже с ужасающим рычанием разъяренного инфернала.  
Когда кто-то внезапно тряхнул ее за здоровое плечо, Майев с трудом продрала глаза и уставилась в лицо молодого воина, что-то упорно пытавшегося до нее донести. Утомленная жрица не сразу разобрала его слова. Стражник, видя, что женщина взирает на него с явным недоумением, повторил четко и медленно:

— Командир Лунных Стражей вернулся, сестра. Тиранда просила Вас подойти к ней.

Кое-как поднявшись с земли, Майев содрогнулась от жгучей боли и слабости, но отдыха себе больше позволить не могла. К тому же, раз Иллидан пережил встречу с инферналом, то чем она, жрица Элуны, была слабее какого-то мага, практикующего тайную магию? Но увидев разбитого Ярость Бури в окружении Тиранды и еще нескольких сестер рядом с шатром Кур’талоса, эльфийка тут же позабыла о собственном высокомерии.

Из уголка рта чародея сочилась густая темная кровь. Прижимая к своему лицу шелковый платок, Иллидан тяжело дышал, пока юная жрица разбиралась с ожогами на его груди. От мантии мага не осталось ничего, кроме каких-то изодранных лохмотьев. Впервые за все время знакомства Майев сумела разглядеть черные узоры на теле Лунного Стража — они сплетались в какую-то единую магическую татуировку, то бледнея, то становясь ярче из-за влияния силы Элуны, которой Тиранда пыталась залечить свежие раны.

Других чародеев рядом с Иллиданом Песнь Теней так и не заметила. Те Лунные Стражи, что обороняли лес вместе с остатками основной армии, угрюмо молчали, искоса поглядывая на своего командира.

— Песнь Теней, — на лице мага возникла измученная улыбка, когда старшая жрица подошла ближе. — Я же говорил, что справлюсь.

— Где остальные? — Майев проигнорировала его слышимое в голосе самолюбие.

Иллидан умолк; довольная улыбка исчезла с его губ.

— Отдали свои жизни за спасение Азерота.

Тиранда, до этого сосредоточенная на его ранах, смахнула со лба синюю прядь волос и обреченно вздохнула. В последних сражениях гибло слишком много магов, а без колдунов победить эту войну было практически невозможно.

— Мы вернемся за их телами на закате следующего дня, если все будет спокойно, — заверила своего друга Шелест Ветра.

Майев не была в этом так уверена. Погибших было столько, что вряд ли ночные эльфы будут способны захоронить всех собратьев. К тому же, некоторые тела были изуродованы пламенем так, что в них едва можно было узнать представителей народа кал’дорай.

— Я слышал, что ты, Майев, потеряла своего саблезуба.

Ночная эльфийка помрачнела.

— Она погибла в сражении с демонами, — кивнув, жрица почувствовала болезненный укол в области сердца. Зверь был ей по-настоящему дорог, однако голос женщины при этих словах даже не дрогнул. — Так, как подобает воину.

Несмотря на сегодняшние происшествия, Майев действительно была рада, что Лунный Страж выжил и был готов вернуться к своим обязательствам в любое время. Ее воодушевляли даже его постоянные колкие фразы — казалось, маг готов был вечно опускать в ее сторону какие-то язвительные комментарии. Опустившись на колени, жрица присоединилась к своим сестрам, помогая им залечивать серьезные раны Иллидана.

И на какое-то мгновение Майев показалось, что в янтарных глазах эльфа она сумела заметить неподдельную благодарность.


	3. Chapter 3

После внезапного убийства Кур’талоса дела у Сопротивления пошли совсем неважно.

Майев, которой сразу не понравилось служить под началом самоуверенного Десдела Звездного Ока, теперь предпочитала оставаться в лагере и помогать пострадавшим, а не кидаться в бой и следовать тактике командующего, который, казалось, не разбирался в военных тонкостях. Гребень Ворона, в отличие от своего заместителя, хотя бы умел слушать и руководить и знал о демонах достаточно, чтобы сдерживать атаки или заставать Пылающий Легион врасплох.

У Десдела этих качеств не было.

Это Песнь Теней поняла по рассказам воинов, переживших несколько сражений под руководством гордого дворянина. Звездное Око никак не мог определиться, с какой стороны следовало подходить к армии Саргераса, как правильно расставлять войска и продумывать возможные пути отступления. Жрица знала, что на своей должности Десдел продержится недолго — уж слишком многое этот мужчина возомнил о себе.

Вплетая в белые волосы зеленые листья и украшения, Майев быстро взглянула на свое отражение в водной глади, надеясь, что хотя бы сегодняшняя ночь пройдет спокойно. Здесь, в военном лагере на берегу неглубокой реки, было тихо; лишь легкий ветерок качал все еще живые деревья, не тронутые порчей Пылающего Легиона. В отличие от уцелевшей Цитадели Лунных Стражей, здесь у жрицы почти не было знакомых, кроме нескольких сестер из Храма Элуны. Изредка Песнь Теней встречалась с Тирандой — молодая эльфийка в последнее время молчала, постоянно хмурясь и расстраиваясь из-за пребывающих беженцев. Да, такой кровопролитной войны народ кал’дорай еще никогда не видел. В мирное время Майев не чувствовала царящих в воздухе ненависти, отчаяния и печали — ночные эльфы прежде не шептались о гибели собственной культуры и величия.

Никто и предположить не мог, что однажды кто-то заинтересуется Источником Вечности. Что однажды кто-то попытается захватить Азерот.

Закончив со своей прической, Майев привстала с камня, поправляя латные наручи, уже успевшие натереть ее бледную кожу. Нет, Песнь Теней никогда не была против брони — она и до этого часто надевала кожаные ремни. Просто теперь это все казалось таким естественным, что жрица Элуны ни на минуту не расставалась со своей защитой.

Стоило Майев попытаться сделать шаг назад, как она случайно врезалась в кого-то плечом, тут же выхватив кинжал из ножен и приставив его к горлу незваного гостя. Обычно никто к ней так близко никогда не подходил — Песнь Теней не любила, когда другие эльфы нарушали ее личное пространство.

— Я впечатлен, — усмехнулся Иллидан, чуть запрокинув голову, чтобы острый клинок не оцарапал его кожу.

От чародея веяло каким-то спокойствием и умиротворением, которого Майев почти не замечала ранее. Она даже не услышала в его голосе привычной надменности — Ярость Бури просто стоял рядом, изучая ее своими янтарными глазами с явным интересом, из-за чего Песни Теней стало немного не по себе. Опустив кинжал, эльфийка смерила мага таким же вызывающим взглядом, надеясь, что ее смущения никто так и не заметил.

— Разве так здороваются с соратниками, Песнь Теней?

Убрав клинок в ножны, Майев по привычке сжала его рукоять пальцами. Да, увидеть Иллидана сегодня она точно не ожидала — он, в отличие от нее, так и продолжал сражаться с Пылающим Легионом под руководством Десдела и, к удивлению многих, все еще оставался жив.

— Мог бы предупредить, что это ты, — заметила жрица без всякой злости в охрипшем голосе.

— Мне просто было интересно, что ты сделаешь в такой ситуации, — Иллидан бы коварно улыбнулся в этот момент, если бы не строгий взгляд подруги. — Я видел тебя в бою, Майев. Это, знаешь ли, будоражит воображение.

— На твоем месте я бы держала подобные мысли при себе, Иллидан. Моя ловкость позволила мне уничтожить несколько сотен демонов. Ты ведь не хочешь разделить их участь?

Ярость Бури насмешливо скривил тонкие губы:

— Думаю, ты смогла бы проявить ловкость своего тела в других ситуациях.

Его двусмысленность просто поражала жрицу. Как он мог думать о таких вещах, когда вокруг гибло столько народу? И все же… Майев про себя выругалась, отгоняя мысли о маге прочь. Только этого еще не хватало! В последний раз бросив строгий взгляд на Иллидана, жрица направилась обратно к лагерю, не имея больше ни малейшего желания о чем-то разговаривать с чародеем. Пусть для начала успокоится.

Но как бы она не старалась занять себя какими-нибудь делами, слова Лунного Стража всплывали в ее голове, мешая сосредоточиться на обязанностях. К ее счастью, Иллидан сегодня к ней больше не лез, предпочитая держаться на расстоянии. Майев часто встречалась с ним взглядом, будто эльф вообще не отрывался от нее. С чего это вдруг он начал к ней приставать со своим воображением? И почему подобные мысли неожиданно закрались и к самой Песни Теней? Ухаживая за ранеными, старшая жрица Элуны пыталась разобраться во всем происходящем, но разум словно отказывался воспринимать все это должным образом. Впрочем, Майев не стала беспокоиться об этом — пройдет несколько дней, она забудет о столь нелепом разговоре с магом и о собственном гневе, и всё вернется на свои места.

Вскоре до жрицы начало доходить осознание того, как сильно она ошибалась.

Мысли об Иллидане преследовали ее по пятам вместе с самим Иллиданом. Куда бы Майев не пошла, чародей всегда оказывался рядом в самый неподходящий момент и заводил с ней весьма обыденные разговоры, которые почему-то начали раздражать жрицу. Она везде пыталась уловить былую двусмысленность, но нигде, ни в поведении мага, ни в его словах, не проскальзывало даже намека на что-то откровенное.

Когда Лунный Страж в очередной раз захотел обсудить с ней будущее этого мира, подчеркнув значимость магов, Песнь Теней прервала его тираду весьма странным высказыванием:

— Твой длинный язык, Иллидан, непременно пригодился бы в другом месте!

Не найдя, что ответить на столь неожиданную фразу, Ярость Бури только пожал плечами, сдержав усмешку и наконец-то, к радости жрицы, умолкнув.

Следующие несколько дней Майев провела в спокойствии, продолжая следовать чьим-то приказам и помогать беженцам, видя Иллидана все реже и реже. Десдел постоянно гонял магов из одной области в другую, полагая, что какие-нибудь заклинания Лунных Стражей ослабят демонов и обеспечат сопротивлению победу над Высокорожденными и приспешниками Саргераса. Однако никакая тактика не приближала кал’дорай к триумфу – эльфы несли бесчисленные потери, несмотря на боевой опыт командиров отдельных отрядов. 

А жрица так и продолжала ловить на себе взгляды Иллидана, не сомневаясь, что чародей еще не один раз вернется к сокровенным разговорам, когда у них выдастся свободная минута.


	4. Chapter 4

Шум водопада успокаивал ее, позволяя жрице расслабиться хоть немного из-за всего происходящего.

Сколько жизней уже унесла эта война? И сколько еще унесет? Майев, прикрыв глаза, дошла до середины неглубокого озера, где зачерпнула немного воды в свои ладони и умыла лицо от остатков пыли и пепла. Сурамарские цветы перебивали демонический запах крови и серы своим чудесным ароматом, и потому ночная эльфийка на какое-то время могла забыть обо всем творящемся вокруг ужасе, растворившемся в столь пугающей тишине, нарушаемой плеском воды.

Им всем сейчас был необходим покой. И жрицам, и воинам, и магам. Демоны не знали пощады и усталости; они убивали без разбора и жалости. Что могли сделать против них дети звезд? Подняв глаза на небо, Майев на мгновение затаила дыхание, наблюдая за тем, как зеленые взблески вновь и вновь вспыхивают высоко над ней. Смогут ли эльфы продержаться против столь грозной силы? Никто старался не думать об этом.

Снова склонившись над водной гладью, жрица застыла на месте, внезапно услышав что-то позади себя. Она рефлекторно потянулась к поясу, намереваясь обнажить изогнутый кинжал. Вспомнив, что излюбленный клинок остался на суше вместе с легкой броней, эльфийка хотела было развернуться, но чьи-то сильные руки обхватили ее талию, не позволяя сделать ни шагу в сторону.

— Песнь Теней.

Знакомый голос молодого мага чуть усмирил ее пыл на несколько секунд, благодаря чему Майев быстро смогла осознать всю ситуацию. Когда одна из ладоней ночного эльфа легла на ее едва прикрытое полупрозрачной сорочкой бедро, Песнь Теней громко фыркнула, готовясь в любой момент отстраниться от чародея.

Однако вся проблема заключалась в том, что отстраняться от теплой мужской груди ей уж точно не хотелось.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Иллидан? — как можно жестче спросила жрица, одергивая свою руку в тот момент, когда Ярость Бури сплел свои пальцы с ее пальцами.

Маг только усмехнулся, прижимая женщину сильнее к себе.

— Совпадение или нет, но я был в этом самом озере пару дней назад, — он коснулся потрескавшимися губами ее уха. — А теперь я вижу здесь тебя. Ты не считаешь это странным?

Майев сжала кулаки, мысленно приказав себе держаться. Что-то горячее упиралось ей в бедро, заставляя эльфийку неуверенно топтаться на месте. Близость командира Лунных Стражей опьяняла и лишала последних сил — не хватало еще сдаться ему прямо здесь, не сумев обуздать собственное желание! Когда маг заботливо убрал за ухо прядь ее белоснежных волос и прижался губами к шее, жрица нахмурилась, надеясь, что это все закончится в эту же секунду.

— Ты наблюдала за мной тогда, — перейдя на шепот, Иллидан опалил горячим дыханием ее нежную кожу. — Никогда не недооценивай Лунных Стражей. Думаешь, я тебя не заметил?

Эльфийка тихо выругалась. Два дня назад она действительно была здесь и следила за ним, сама не понимая зачем. Что общего могло быть у жрицы, презирающей тайную магию, и чародея, который эту самую магию, судя по слухам о Лунных Стражах, практиковал? И все же сейчас, несмотря на свою внутреннюю борьбу, Майев была рада, что он пришел сюда, нарушив ее привычное одиночество.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — заметила жрица.

Иллидан цокнул языком, разворачивая ее к себе и приподнимая ее голову за подбородок. Рукой, которая еще недавно покоилась на женском бедре, он сжал ягодицу прислужницы Элуны, но выражение лица эльфийки оставалось по-прежнему равнодушным. Если Майев и возмущалась всему происходящему, то делала это у себя в голове, внешне предпочитая оставаться абсолютно спокойной.

— Ты так и будешь делать вид, будто не понимаешь, зачем я здесь, Песнь Теней?

Она слабо усмехнулась, когда одним из пальцев маг надавил на ее губы. Конечно, Майев знала его намерения, однако хотела услышать это от самого Иллидана.

— Мы знаем друг друга почти с самого начала этой треклятой войны. В любой момент кто-то из нас может погибнуть. Так почему бы мне, наконец, не познакомиться с тобой поближе, Майев?

Жрица ничуть не удивилась, когда чародей притянул ее к себе для жаркого поцелуя. Разве не к этому всё шло? Не видя никакого повода для сопротивления, Майев осторожно обняла шею ночного эльфа, отвечая на его ласки и поглаживания. Иллидан был прав: они оба находились в постоянной опасности, а потому не было смысла таить свои желания. Чуть прикусив нижнюю губу мага, Песнь Теней довольно хмыкнула, когда он подхватил ее под ягодицы, приподнимая над водой и позволяя ей обвить ногами его бедра. Никуда не торопясь, жрица жадно ловила каждый поцелуй Иллидана, вдыхала в себя дурманящий аромат прибрежных цветов, жалась к привлекательному мужскому телу и корила саму себя за такое проявление слабости. Неужели ей и вправду этого не хватало? Все сомнения разом улетучились, когда командующий Лунными Стражами понес Майев куда-то в сторону водопада, не прерывая поцелуя.

Прижав эльфийку к холодному и влажному от брызг камню, Иллидан буквально придавил ее собой, взяв всю инициативу на себя. Шум воды заглушал тихие стоны Майев; ее ногти иногда задевали плечи мага, царапая темную кожу, и без того покрытую шрамами, полученными в битвах. Наконец-то оторвавшись от ее тонких губ, чародей спустился чуть ниже, целуя прикрытую распущенными волосами шею. Но этого женщине показалось мало. Требовательно надавив рукой на голову ночного эльфа, она заставила того опуститься на колени. Иллидан не стал сопротивляться, пусть Майев и готова была поклясться, что уловила сомнение в его янтарных глазах. Подхватив жрицу поудобнее, чародей слегка задрал ее сорочку выше бедер для собственного удобства и неуверенно поцеловал эльфийку между ног, сперва подразнив ее языком. Майев шумно выдохнула, запуская тонкие пальцы в его темные длинные волосы и теряя остатки самообладания. Разве так должна расслабляться жрица Элуны? Правильно ли она поступала, поддаваясь истинному соблазну? Песнь Теней не знала. Не хотела думать об этом. А потому, как только маг снова жарко поцеловал ее там, Майев лишь вскрикнула, откидывая голову назад и наслаждаясь этими сладостными и мучительными ощущениями.

Сожалеть обо всем происходящем она будет после войны, если эльфам удастся одержать победу над Пылающим Легионом. Сейчас для нее существовал исключительно он, лучший из Лунных Стражей, эльф, которому с рождения пророчили великую судьбу и который теперь стоял на коленях, ублажая языком обыкновенную прислужницу Богини. Прижимая его лицо ближе, Майев закусила нижнюю губу, чувствуя, что больше не может сдерживать себя.

Что сейчас сказали бы другие, если бы увидели их здесь, разгоряченных и изголодавшихся по всему тому, чего каждому хватало в мирное время? Они готовы были гореть в этом огне страсти, утопать в друг друге вновь и вновь, лишь бы это все не заканчивалось так быстро.

Майев не сразу поняла, что Иллидан поднялся на ноги и ждал от нее каких-то действий. Когда она более-менее пришла в себя, маг уже несколько секунд с напором целовал ее, и эльфийка чувствовала на его влажных губах солоноватый привкус, искренне недоумевая, почему Ярость Бури медлил и не торопился переходить к чему-то серьезному. Разве не этого они оба так хотели? Жрица, собиравшаяся было упрекнуть чародея в медлительности, охнула от неожиданности — Иллидан, который до этого почти что бездействовал, без всякого предупреждения начал входить в нее, продолжая целовать ее и сжимать ягодицы. Лунный Страж коварно улыбнулся, когда его уши усладил протяжный стон прикрывшей глаза Майев. Позволив женщине привыкнуть к этому растягивающему приятному ощущению внутри, ночной эльф пару раз коснулся губами ее шеи и ключиц, проводя языком по бледной бархатной коже. Не будь жрица настолько принципиальной, она бы давно разрешила ему стащить с ее разгоряченного тела эту надоевшую тонкую сорочку. И все-таки ей хотелось лишить мага какой-то, хоть и незначительной, части удовольствия. Какая разница, обнажена перед ним эльфийка или нет? Пусть радуется тому, что есть — и тому влечению, что демоны Пылающего Легиона не смогли бы забрать у них, даже если бы вторглись в Сурамар в столь неподходящий момент.

— Иллидан… — шепнула Майев, прижимая к себе своего новоявленного любовника и двигаясь ему навстречу.

Их темп был осторожным и плавным: оба настолько устали от царящего вокруг хаоса, что хоть на какое-то время готовы были утонуть друг в друге без всякого остатка и сожаления. Майев, которая до этого момента все еще сомневалась в правильности своих действий, теперь жадно глотала ртом воздух, принимая мага в себя. Ее ноги с каждым толчком сильнее сжимали бедра наконец-то расслабившегося Иллидана. Когда чародей в последнее время нормально отдыхал? Песнь Теней каждый день видела его в гуще сражений в окружении других магов. Вряд ли он позволял себе долгие передышки — впрочем, у самой Майев тоже не было времени для безделий. Эта война обещала быть долгой и кровопролитной для всех. Что по сравнению с этим временем могли значить их близость и мимолетное желание? Думая об этом, эльфийка всем телом жалась к груди Иллидана и дотрагивалась губами до черной татуировки на его плече в надежде заглушить свои стоны.

Нет. Никто не мог осуждать их за такое.

Никто просто не имел права осуждать.

Забываясь в Лунном Страже и его прикосновениях, Майев серьезно не понимала, почему они не спали раньше, когда подворачивалась такая возможность. Быть может, в этом не было необходимости? Обоим не мешало бы расслабляться после каждого боя. Жрица это понимала. Наверняка полезность их временного альянса осознавал и сам чародей. Игриво прикусив темное ухо Иллидана, ночная эльфийка усмехнулась, когда он шикнул в ответ на столь неожиданное действие.

Однако, как вскоре оказалось, сам маг решил удивить жрицу куда сильнее. Устав из-за весьма неудобного положения, Ярость Бури, не желая отпускать Майев, отстранил ее от холодного камня и вынес на берег, где, осторожно положив жрицу на траву, тут же устроился сверху, продолжая толкаться в нее в том же неторопливом темпе. Раздвинув ноги шире, эльфийка трепетно пробормотала что-то невнятное, когда Иллидан провел влажную дорожку языком по ее шее.

Оба были уже на грани.

Оба едва держались, но не хотели, сплетясь в одно целое, отпускать друг друга в этот опасный мир, где каждый новый день сулил смерти, поражения и разрушение всему тому, чем кал’дорай так дорожили.

И все же их спокойному времяпровождению должен был наступить конец.

Когда Иллидан встал с нее, у Майев невыносимо кружилась голова после всего произошедшего. С помощью мага приподнявшись с земли, жрица какое-то время прижимала к себе согнутые в коленях ноги, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и унять дрожь во всем теле.

— Погоди, — сидящий рядом Лунный Страж рукой потянулся к ее голове. — У тебя в волосах застряли сухие листья.

Майев только отмахнулась:

— Я еще успею привести себя в порядок. Нам пора возвращаться к остальным.

— Остальные подождут, Песнь Теней.

Слова чародея изрядно жрицу удивили. Впрочем, ничего такого странного в них точно не было — она уже давно заметила, что Иллидан предпочитал проводить время в одиночестве, подальше от других эльфов, по неизвестным ей причинам. Может, все дело было в Тиранде? Встретившись взглядом с золотыми глазами мага, Майев подавила в себе желание отвернуться.

— Никогда не думала, чем будешь заниматься после войны? — поинтересовался Иллидан, спиной привалившись к одному из прибрежных камней. Похоже, Лунный Страж и вправду никуда не торопился уходить отсюда. — Продолжишь служить Элуне?

Поднявшись с травы, эльфийка довольно потянулась, чувствуя приятную слабость, теплом разлившуюся по всему телу.

— Я не просто так выбрала путь жрицы, Иллидан.

Надев платье из плотной ткани и поправив латные пластины легкой брони, Майев собрала волосы в высокий хвост и потуже затянула ремень, придерживающий кожаные ножны, болтающиеся на бедре. Иллидан следил за каждым ее движением, и женщине, несмотря на постепенно отпускающую эйфорию, невероятно льстило его внимание.

— Не очень-то ты и похожа на жрицу, — наконец признался маг. — Ты кажешься слишком воинственной по сравнению с другими женщинами из Сестринства Элуны.

Песнь Теней лишь пожала плечами в ответ. Суровая внешность и стальной характер не мешали ей заниматься исцелением других эльфов и молитвами. Да и что чародеи могут понимать во жречестве? Бросив мимолетный взгляд на вспыхивающее зеленым небо, Майев сжала кулаки и слабо оскалилась. Для того чтобы думать о дальнейшей жизни, им нужно было остановить вторжение и пережить эту войну.

— Мы ведь еще увидимся, Песнь Теней? — с какой-то едва ощутимой надеждой спросил Иллидан, вставая на ноги.

Оказавшись напротив жрицы, маг положил ладонь на женское плечо, вглядываясь в серьезное лицо своей подруги. Майев кивнула ему. Должен же кто-то заботиться о раненых Лунных Стражах и остальных воинах из сопротивления.

— Да, Иллидан. Мы еще обязательно увидимся.

На прощанье прижавшись губами к ее лбу, Иллидан отстранился от Майев, напоследок сжав ее ладонь в своей руке.

Утром им обоим предстояло продолжить сражение.


	5. Chapter 5

Обязанности, в конце концов, вновь свели их вместе — в том самом месте, где они и познакомились. В Цитадели Лунных Стражей.

Майев до сих пор не могла поверить в то, что у кал’дорай появился хоть какой-то шанс на победу благодаря Малфуриону и Иллидану. Оба брата, казалось, готовы были пожертвовать всем, лишь бы спасти Азерот от Пылающего Легиона. Что ж, Песнь Теней готова была восхищаться ими до самого окончания войны — если эта война хоть когда-нибудь завершится, конечно. После внезапной, но вполне ожидаемой гибели Десдела командование войском взял на себя Джерод, и еще ни разу его стратегия никого не подвела. Жрица определенно гордилась им, никогда не думая, что однажды юный эльф взвалит на свою душу такую ответственность.

И все же от происходящего ей было неспокойно.

В последнее время Песнь Теней часто слышала смешки жриц и какие-то завистливые разговоры о ней. Похоже, что Лунный Страж похвастался перед всеми, что сумел завоевать эту суровую женщину. Эльфийка от таких историй была не в восторге. Что ее связывало с Иллиданом? Всего лишь проведенная вместе ночь, не более. Думать о чем-то серьезном сейчас, когда Легион все еще продолжал осквернять их мир, женщина даже не собиралась.

Склонившись над расстеленной на столе картой, Майев нахмурилась, выслушивая предложение одного из стражников вместе с Тирандой — обе жрицы, с решения Джерода, представляли на этом совете Сестринство Элуны.

— Атакуем демонов на рассвете, — незнакомый мужчина постучал пальцами по изображенному чернилами на бумаге поселению, которое пало совсем недавно. — Используем всё, что у нас есть.

Джерод отрицательно покачал головой:

— Мы не можем рисковать всеми жрицами и магами сразу ради утраченной деревни. Беженцам это не поможет, позиции наши не укрепит.

Когда-то такую же фразу Майев слышала и от Кур’талоса. Но нынче о Гребне Ворона предпочитали не вспоминать — оплакивать погибшего командующего вместе с остальными жертвами войны они будут потом, когда на это появится время. Сейчас все ночные эльфы были сосредоточены на будущем своей цивилизации.

— Тогда что Вы предлагаете, командующий Песнь Теней?

Юный эльф задумчиво подпер подбородок одной рукой. Наблюдая за своим братом, Майев понимала, что он сомневается в собственной тактике. Наконец вздохнув, Джерод поднял глаза на всех присутствующих.

— Отправим часть магов к столице вместе с ополчением. Если кто-то из жриц захочет присоединиться — мы будем рады. По пути попытаемся освободить некоторые поселения — но только если возникнет необходимость.

— Чародеев и так осталось немного, — заметил незнакомый стражник. — Все Лунные Стражи могли бы…

Кто-то прервал эльфа, стукнув кулаком по столу. Когда мужчина умолк, все разом уставились на Иллидана, который до этого стоял где-то в стороне, не особо интересуясь военными советами.

— Я возьму с собой лучших волшебников, — Ярость Бури кивнул молодому командующему. Джерод не стал возражать ему. — Ударим вместе с основными войсками, в авангарде.

— Это опасно, — заметила Тиранда.

Иллидан попытался ей улыбнуться — так же тепло, как и раньше. Вот только жрица теперь совсем не обращала внимания на его ухаживания или жесты. О том, что Тиранда выбрала в качестве спутника Малфуриона, было известно всему лагерю. Никто даже не удивился этому — все давно предполагали, что Шелест Ветра, временно занявшая пост Верховной Жрицы, склонит чашу весов в пользу спокойного и рассудительного близнеца.

Никто, кроме чародея.

Для командира Лунных Стражей это стало настоящим ударом, пусть он и не показывал своей слабости. Тиранда была его подругой детства — женщиной, о которой Иллидан мечтал долгие годы. При Ярости Бури эту тему больше старались не затрагивать.

— Я готов рискнуть, — маг снова обратил свой взор на карту. — Значит, выдвигаемся через несколько часов?

Кто-то пробормотал ему едва слышимое согласие. Все собравшиеся угрюмо молчали, каждый про себя обдумывая возможные события завтрашнего дня. Когда Иллидан как бы невзначай дотронулся до Майев, жрица непонимающе уставилась на него. Жестом руки маг предложил отойти ей в сторону. Эльфийка, не видя повода для возражений, лишь пожала плечами, следуя за ним. О, сколько всего ей нужно было с ним обсудить! Вспомнив про смешки сестер в Храме, Майев заметно напряглась, уже зная, какой вопрос задаст Иллидану. Однако чародей, к ее сожалению, заговорил первым.

— Что ты будешь делать дальше?

Песнь Теней тут же растерялась. Действительно, что она собиралась делать после того, как все это кончится? Ответ в ее голове созрел почти сразу.

— Помогу нашему обществу оправиться от пережитых кошмаров.

— У жриц будет много работы, — Иллидан, как только они отошли подальше от ставки командования, остановился напротив полуразрушенной колонны.

Заметив на женской скуле небольшой белесый шрам, Ярость Бури хотел было взяться за подбородок эльфийки, но Майев резко перехватила его запястье.

— Даже не думай прикасаться ко мне, маг.

Иллидан не стал с ней спорить. Примирительно подняв руки, чародей непонимающе фыркнул, а затем слабо усмехнулся.

— Насколько я помню, тебе нравились мои прикосновения, Песнь Теней, — теперь голос безрассудного колдуна прозвучал более серьезно, чем ожидала Майев.

Воспользовавшись ее замешательством, ночной эльф все-таки смог обхватить пальцами ее подбородок и чуть откинул голову жрицы назад, разглядывая шрамы и глубокие царапины на бледной женской коже. Песнь Теней не стала ему сопротивляться. Она в очередной раз подумала, что он сейчас как-то язвительно прокомментирует это, но Иллидан воздержался от лишних слов. Чуть повернув ее голову в свою сторону, чародей провел большим пальцем по шраму на ее шее.

— Я слышал, что в последнем бою ты лезла в самую гущу сражения, — Ярость Бури наконец убрал свою руку от эльфийки. — Тебе повезло, что ты отделалась одними царапинами. В отличие от многих других.

От близости Лунного Стража у Майев предательски туманило рассудок и мутнело в глазах.

— Мы все заплатили сполна за ошибки нашего народа.

— Я думаю, мы могли бы попытаться исправить хоть что-то, когда одержим долгожданную победу над демонами.

Уловив в его голосе искренность, Майев прижала ладонь к груди Иллидана, даже не понимая, что она делает. Раньше эльфийка никогда бы не позволила себе такого. Жрица довольно прикрыла глаза, когда чародей вовлек ее в спокойный неторопливый поцелуй и приобнял за талию, прижимая к себе. От него пахло какими-то знакомыми травами. Майев, обвивая руками его шею, и не думала противоборствовать. Впервые за все время войны у нее появилась хоть какая-то надежда на дальнейшую мирную жизнь. Отвечая на поцелуй, эльфийка не сразу заметила стоявшего неподалеку брата. С трудом заставив себя оторваться от губ мага, жрица нахмурилась, поворачиваясь к Джероду.

— Прошу прощения, — бывший командир сурамарской стражи прокашлялся. — Иллидан, мне бы хотелось с тобой обсудить завтрашнее наступление. Подойди ко мне, как выдастся возможность.

— Обязательно.

Бросив извиняющийся взгляд на Майев, Джерод побрел к одной из лестниц, ведущих на верхние ярусы Цитадели. Когда-то это место представляло собой красивый сад, за которым маги тщательно ухаживали. Много ли с тех пор прошло лет? Теперь тут и там в крепости зияли бреши, разбавляя собой глубокие трещины в мраморных стенах. Когда жрица была здесь в последний раз, Цитадель Лунных Стражей не находилась в столь плачевном состоянии.

Ничего. Пройдет несколько веков, и эльфы смогут восстановить былое величие.

Подойдя к некогда цветущему дереву, Майев дотронулась рукой до сухих листьев. Нет, здесь была бессильна даже магия друидов — та самая, которую практиковал старший из близнецов. Скверна уничтожала все, что поддавалось ее влиянию. Такой вывод эльфы сделали еще в самом начале войны. Раскинувшийся под Цитаделью Лунных Стражей лес теперь представлял собой скопление иссохших и выгоревших стволов. Стараясь не думать обо всем этом, Песнь Теней повернулась к задумавшемуся магу.

— Если ты еще хоть раз расскажешь кому-то о том, что между нами было… — заметив, как меняется выражение лица Иллидана, явно не ожидавшего чего-то такого, эльфийка постучала пальцами по ножнам на своем поясе. — Я церемониться с тобой не стану.

— Это угроза, Песнь Теней?

Приблизившись к ней, Иллидан намеревался убрать ее ладонь с рукояти кинжала, но жрица не позволила ему даже легкого касания. Не сейчас.

— Скорее предупреждение, Ярость Бури. Надеюсь на твою благоразумность.

Хмыкнув, Иллидан лишь игриво оскалился, не воспринимая ее слова всерьез. Впрочем, разбираться с этой женщиной ему уж точно не хотелось.

Кто знал, как она могла отреагировать на его очередную усмешку?


	6. Chapter 6

Война напоминала о себе даже спустя некоторое время.

Всюду, куда бы ни глянула Майев, все еще ощущалось влияние демонческой Скверны и последствия вторжения Пылающего Легиона. Общество эльфов увядало прямо на глазах — несмотря на долгожданную победу, многие из кал’дорай с трудом узнавали то, что осталось от их культуры. Цивилизация была утеряна, а столица некогда великой империи, разрушенная подданными Саргераса, навсегда исчезла под водой вместе с Гальхарой и Сурамаром. Больше не было никаких больших городов — остались лишь густые и непроходимые леса с затерянными в них уцелевшими поселениями. Чувствуя себя опустошенными и разоренными, ночные эльфы пытались привыкнуть к новому жизненному укладу.

Без всякой магии и роскоши.

Без королевы, чуть не уничтожившей целый мир.

Быть может, где-то в глубине души жрица одобряла подобное. Никогда не доверявшая магам и их сомнительной силе Майев наконец-то могла спокойно вздохнуть, не опасаясь того, что какой-нибудь чародей откроет очередной портал для демонов посреди континента. Однако внезапное появление нового Источника Вечности беспокоило всех, кто пережил эту страшную войну. Разумеется, больше всего возмущались волшебники — запрет чародейства повлек за собой ругани, бунты и небольшие военные перепалки. Те Выскорожденные, что присоединились к противникам Азшары, вскоре были изгнаны за использование своей силы — как бы их не предупреждали, колдуны продолжали использовать магию в сомнительных целях, что не понравилось другим кал’дорай. Их лидер, Дат’ремар, предлагал Иллидану отправиться в изгнание вместе с ними, но бывший Лунный Страж сразу дал понять, что останется здесь. Сказал, что общество ночных эльфов теперь нуждается в нем. На самом деле Майев знала то, чего не понимали многие другие — чародей изо всех сил старался уговорить Малфуриона и Тиранду отменить это весьма странное табу.

Но ни к чему, как и следовало ожидать, эти разговоры не привели.

Стараясь не думать об этом, Песнь Теней сосредоточенно точила кинжал, сидя на пороге своего временного жилища. Маленький и ничем не примечательный дом, судя по весьма скромной обстановке, раньше принадлежал кому-то из обычных солдат, но Майев было достаточно и этого — жрица никогда не стремилась к роскоши и богатому убранству. После того, как общество ночных эльфов окончательно оправится от пережитых событий, она вернется в храм Элуны и продолжит служить Богине, одаривая ее благословением и милостью каждого, кто попросит этого. Равнодушно взглянув на небо, Песнь Теней прищурила глаза. Скоро должно было взойти солнце.

— Даже после войны ты пытаешься казаться суровой.

Перебросив кинжал из одной руки в другую, Майев горько усмехнулась. Ей всегда говорили, что она слишком серьезно относится ко всему, в том числе и к самой себе. Разве можно было обвинять ее в этом? Убрав оружие в ножны, жрица ничуть не удивилась, когда увидела Иллидана, прислонившегося к стволу обгоревшего дерева. Несмотря на то, что она встречалась с ним редко, показывать свои эмоции сдержанная Песнь Теней не торопилась.

— Ты когда-нибудь расслабляешься, Песнь Теней?

На секунду ей показалось, что его голос прозвучал насмешливо. Иллидан часто упрекал ее в излишней преданности своему делу, но Майев никогда не слушала его. Тяжело вздохнув, молодая женщина непонимающе уставилась на мага и произнесла уже привычную для них обоих фразу:

— Зачем ты пришел, Иллидан?

Отстранившись от дерева, чародей только пожал плечами и, подойдя к ней ближе, присел перед жрицей на колени, вглядываясь в ее лицо.

Не было нужды говорить что-то большее или отвечать на вопрос. Когда Иллидан, привстав с земли, увлек ее за собой в сплетенную из веток и тонких стволов низкорослых деревьев хижину, жрица даже не подумала возражать ему. Оказавшись в доме, Майев притянула чародея к себе для поцелуя и, не став дожидаться от Иллидана каких-то действий, в ту же секунду усадила его на жесткую кровать, устраиваясь на мужских коленях. Кажется, маг не был против ее лидерства. Распустив его густые темные волосы, Песнь Теней оторвалась от его тонких губ лишь для того, чтобы позволить Лунному Стражу снять с ее тела тонкое серебристое платье и расстегнуть ремень с ножнами. Когда его горячие ладони сжали ее бедра, Майев застонала, не боясь того, что кто-то может их услышать. Завалив Иллидана на мягкие шкуры, эльфийка помогла ему расправиться с его набедренниками и вновь вовлекла Ярость Бури в страстный поцелуй, не позволяя ему взять инициативу в свои руки. Каким бы Иллидан не был гордым, Майев никогда бы не дала ему ломать ее в постели.

После всего произошедшего жрица жалась к его груди, наслаждаясь теплом и той самой эйфорией, которая не отпускала их обоих. Эльфийка не знала, что они будут вынуждены делать дальше, но подозревала, что теперь они были связаны друг с другом некой связью, которую уже ни за что нельзя было разорвать. Иллидан почему-то молчал — должно быть, просто не видел смысла в разговорах. Впрочем, женщине это было и не нужно. Удобнее устроившись у него под боком, Песнь Теней прикрыла глаза, понимая, что после всей этой кровопролитной войны они с чародеем заслужили долгожданный отдых.

 

Довольно потянувшись на кровати, Майев не сразу обратила внимание на отсутствие Иллидана рядом. Лишь открыв глаза и оглядев комнату, она поняла, что чародея здесь нет. Ушел, забрав все свои вещи. Жрицу это нисколько не удивило — они оба с пониманием относились к личной свободе друг друга. Приподнявшись с ложа, Песнь Теней накинула на себя платье и расчесала волосы деревянным гребнем, чувствуя некое умиротворение в своей груди.

Война, наконец, кончилась.

Иллидан, который до этого редко появлялся из-за жесткой политики в отношении магов и Высокорожденных, наконец-то соизволил появиться на пороге ее дома.

Ужасы, сотрясающие этот мир, прекратились, изменив континент и бытие самих эльфов до неузнаваемости.

Признаться, до этого момента Майев никогда не задумывалась о выборе супруга. Раньше ей всегда казалось, что она хочет посвятить всю свою жизнь служению Элуне. Нет, она не была готова признать в открытую свои чувства к чародею даже самой себе. Не сейчас. Закончив с расчесыванием, эльфийка собрала белоснежные волосы в высокий хвост и поднялась со своего табурета, поправляя легкое жреческое одеяние. Больше не было никаких латных пластин на груди и кожаных наручей.

О том, что Майев когда-то участвовала в битве за Азерот, напоминали лишь шрамы на ее теле.

Небрежно свернутый листок бумаги, краем глаза замеченный у нее на столе, заставил жрицу на какое-то мгновение растеряться. Подняв пергамент, Майев заинтересованно развернула его и громко выругалась, чувствуя, как ее переполняют гнев, разочарование и… обида?

Иллидан ушел, не согласный с новой политикой ночных эльфов.

Покинул ее, даже не попрощавшись и объяснившись на каком-то куске плотной бумаги. После его оправданий Песни Теней захотелось лишь горько рассмеяться. А на что она рассчитывала? Что такой вольный эльф, как бывший командир Лунных Стражей, который столько лет ухлестывал за Тирандой, действительно заинтересуется другой жрицей из Сестринства Элуны? С трудом подавив желание порвать или сжечь письмо прямо сейчас, Майев, собрав всю свою волю в кулак, продолжила чтение, и с каждой новой строчкой ярость переполняла ее все сильнее.

Именно Иллидан был тем самым эльфов, из-за которого появился новый Источник Вечности. За все это время народ звезд так и не догадался об этом. Никому и в мысли не пришло бы подобное. Как лучший маг сопротивления мог совершить такое злодеяние? Всё это не укладывалось в голове Майев. Наверное, ей стоило бы рассказать об этом Тиранде, Малфуриону или своему брату — кому угодно, лишь бы не держать это в себе, не скрывать от других. Они должны были знать правду. Однако был ли в этом смысл? Ярость Бури ушел в изгнание и не собирался возвращаться.

Сжав письмо в своей руке, старшая жрица Элуны прикрыла глаза, моля Богиню о том, чтобы она подсказала ей верное решение.

Но Элуна молчала, оставляя растерявшуюся Майев наедине со своими мыслями.


	7. Ten thousand years later

В военном лагере было настолько шумно, что Майев приходилось изредка шипеть на людей и орков, приказывая им умолкнуть хотя бы на несколько минут. То, что кал’дорай связались с этими смертными из-за нового вторжения Пылающего Легиона, отнюдь не радовало жрицу. Надеясь, что все это скоро закончится, Песнь Теней уставилась на силуэт Нордрассила, едва различимый в тумане.

Первую войну с прислужниками павшего титана Саргераса эльфы уже пережили. Теперь же, когда демоны снова ступили на земли Азерота, у большинства кал’дорай зародились сомнения насчет еще одной победы. Что, если Легион за эти тысячелетия обрел такую мощь, которая никому и не снилась? Раньше у обитателей Калимдора были маги под предводительством Иллидана, но те времена давно канули в лету, когда Малфурион запретил пользоваться колдовством, а бесстрашный лидер Лунных Стражей ушел в добровольное изгнание. Сейчас рядом с Майев осталась лишь горстка армии — остальные отправились к Мировому Древу, зная, что Архимонд нанесет свой удар именно туда.

Закутавшись в свой меховой плащ, жрица покосилась в сторону дозорных, двух людей и зеленокожего орка, и нервно сглотнула. Нет, ей точно не нравился подобный альянс. Когда это ночные эльфы доверяли свои жизни чужакам? О чем думали Тиранда и Малфурион, соглашаясь со словами незнакомого пророка? Фыркнув, Майев пробежалась пальцами по лезвиям серповидного клинка, жалея, что не может принять участие в последней, решающей битве.

— Госпожа Песнь Теней! — обратился к ней один из дозорных, рыжебородый высокий — но низкий по меркам кал’дорай — мужчина. Эльфийка лениво повернулась к нему. — К лагерю кто-то приближается.

Жрица с трудом разбирала слова на незнакомом ей языке. Впрочем, можно ли было винить людей в том, что они не говорили на эльфийском? Майев собиралась двинуться с места, но вспышка в небе тут же привлекла ее внимание. Сражение с демонами уже началось — в воздухе едва ощущался запах свежей крови, а звуки боя дополнили и без того шумную обстановку. Сжав рукоять глефы, женщина нахмурилась, подходя к выставленным патрульным.

— Их много? — уточнила она.

Рыжебородый мужчина отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, один.

— Может, очередной разведчик Пылающего Легиона. Будьте начеку, — жрица прищурила глаза. К их небольшому лагерю и вправду кто-то приближался быстрым шагом, но даже со своим отличным зрением Майев не разбирала ничего.

Когда темная фигура приблизилась, дозорные облегченно вздохнули. Сомнений в том, что это был эльф, не осталось ни у кого. Майев все также сжимала глефу — годы, проведенные в лесу неподалеку от нового храма Элуны, научили ее всегда быть настороже. Незнакомец, подойдя ближе, примирительно поднял руку, неестественно пошатываясь на ногах. Быть может, просто устал или был ранен. Опираясь на палку, эльф быстро достиг границ лагеря и закашлялся. Темные волосы, перепачканные запекшейся кровью, торчали из-под его капюшона.

— Дайте ему воды! — распорядился один из дозорных людей, бросаясь к первому попавшемуся солдату.

Долго ждать не пришлось. Когда кто-то из слуг Джайны Праудмур протянул пришедшему кал’дораю флягу, он принял ее без всякой благодарности и жадно присосался к питью, тяжело дыша и еле держась на ногах.

— Тебя прислал Малфурион? — обратилась к нему Майев. — Что там происходит? Эльфам нужна помощь?

Дождавшись, пока незнакомец напьется и вытрет губы тыльной стороной ладони, жрица подошла ближе.

— Отвечай же! — нетерпеливо рыкнула она, изводясь от напряжения.

Когда эльф поднял на нее свои глаза, откидывая капюшон назад, внутри жрицы все похолодело от ярости и смешанных чувств. Стоило ожидать, что он когда-нибудь захочет вернуться. Особенно сейчас, когда все кал’дорай и остальные жители Азерота так нуждались в нем. Пытаясь скрыть собственную растерянность, Майев снова нахмурилась, схватив Иллидана за подбородок и притянув его к себе для разговора. Чародей шикнул от боли — кто-то уже успел порезать его лицо. Раны были совсем свежими. Песнь Теней бы с удовольствием сделала бы то же самое, если бы не столь скверные обстоятельства, при которых они были вынуждены встретиться здесь, неподалеку от горы Хиджал.

— Что там творится? — повторила свой вопрос Майев, вглядываясь в янтарные глаза.

Иллидан продолжал тяжело дышать. Кровь сочилась по его подбородку, капая на запястье женщины. Будь у жрицы с собой кинжал, она бы непременно приставила его к незащищенному горлу колдуна.

— Мы пытаемся держаться изо всех сил, — наконец процедил он. — Тебе пора выдвигаться вместе с твоими войсками, вы нужны нам. Сейчас важен каждый.

Громко выругавшись, Майев подозвала к себе одного из эльфов и кратко изложила ему план дальнейших действий. Кал’дорай не стал медлить — спустя пять минут, показавшихся жрице целой вечностью, весь их лагерь уже направлялся к Мировому Древу, вооруженный мечами, топорами, копьями и всем, что могло бы помочь против демонов. Песнь Теней с самого начала знала, что не стоило слушать Тиранду и уходить так далеко от основной армии, сидя в засаде на тот случай, если Пылающий Легион будет преследовать уцелевших. Можно было обойтись и без этого. Молясь Элуне, чтобы демоны не отрезали их от сил Малфуриона, Тралла и Джайны, Майев не обращала внимания на шагающего рядом мага. У них еще будет время поговорить.

— Кто тебя прислал к нам?

— Тиранда. Она сказала, что Малфурион собирается призвать духов и силы природы с помощью Рога Кенария, — Иллидан пригнулся, чтобы пролезть через ветви разросшегося дерева.

Майев понимающе кивнула. Об этом древнем артефакте она слышала еще во времена Войны Древних. Поравнявшись с чародеем, жрица продолжила свои расспросы.

— Как давно ты присоединился?

Иллидан задумался. Если его рассеченная щека и болела, то чародей всячески пытался это скрыть. Не хватало еще, чтобы люди и орки посчитали его слабым. Упреки в свою сторону младший Ярость Бури ненавидел больше всего на свете.

— Три дня назад. До этого уничтожал мелких демонов, что попадались у меня на пути.

— И даже не пытался найти собственного брата?

— Поверь, после того, как он запретил использовать магию в наших лесах, мне не о чем с ним разговаривать, — в голосе Иллидана послышалась былая надменность. — Может, после этого вторжения он поймет, как сильно ошибался, когда я помогу сразить Архимонда.

Майев с трудом сдержала усмешку. После этой войны Малфурион точно запретит пользоваться колдовством, но, кажется, Иллидан не понимал этого и как обычно думал только о себе. Даже спустя столько лет ничего не поменялось. Наверное, Песнь Теней была рада, что тогда он ушел и не попрощался.

Первым, что увидела Майев, когда они подошли к Хиджалу, были истерзанные трупы в помятых латных доспехах и выжженные деревья, на которых до сих пор плясали зеленые языки ядовитого пламени. Старшая жрица жестом приказала отряду остановиться, вслушиваясь в звуки боя где-то неподалеку.

— Где ты в последний раз виделся с Тирандой?

Маг взволнованно облизал сухие губы, указывая на Мировое Древо:

— Она была там.

— А остальные?

— Оберегали Нордрассил от демонов Архимонда с других сторон, насколько мне известно.

Присев на колени, Майев прикоснулась к жухлой листве, заляпанной горячей кровью. Демонические следы вели на север. Это Песни Теней не понравилось больше всего.

— Войска Пылающего Легиона кого-то преследовали, — сделала вывод жрица, поднимаясь на ноги. — Возможно, пытались загнать в ловушку.

— Демоны не такие умные.

Майев закатила глаза на его явную насмешку:

— Мы недооценили их в прошлый раз. Не стоит повторять этой ошибки.

Когда они достигли Мирового Древа, союзники пытались отогнать демонов от самых корней Нордрассила, используя всё, что могло заменить поврежденное или утерянное оружие. Свирепей всех вели себя орки — наверное, за всю свою жизнь Майев не видела расы агрессивней. Пылающий Легион напирал отовсюду. Архимонд, которого эльфийка увидела только сейчас, подбирался к ветвям могучего Древа, и от одного лишь его вида женщина побледнела. Вряд ли кто-то мог предположить, что в другом мире существовало такое величественное и одновременно уродливое создание, демонстрирующее собой всё то, на что была способна Скверна и сила Саргераса. Рассмотреть его как следует Майев не успела — несколько сквернотопырей кинулись в их сторону, намереваясь разодрать кого-нибудь в клочья. В глубине души соскучившись по настоящей резне, она бросилась на ближайшую тварь вместе с двумя стражниками из Альянса Лордерона. Иллидан тем временем использовал собственную силу для защитного барьера, спасшего часть воинов от летящих горящих камней.

Прошло несколько часов с тех самых пор, как Малфурион ушел в лес и не вернулся. Майев уже удалось воссоединить свой отряд с орками под предводительством Тралла и отразить атаку Стражей Скверны, когда верховный друид появился из-за деревьев с Рогом Кенария в обеих ладонях. Древний эльфийский артефакт выглядел завораживающе — еще куда более завораживающе, чем Архимонд. Кивнув Малфуриону в знак приветствия, Песнь Теней парировала атаку одного из демонов и вовремя уклонилась от удара тяжелого молота. Иллидан, сражаясь неподалеку, все еще держал над их небольшим отрядом магический щит, оберегающий от мелких царапин и травм.

На то, чтобы разбить основные силы Легиона, потребовалось куда больше мощи, чем думала Майев. И все же присутствие союзников значительно облегчало задачу. Люди и орки сражались ничуть не хуже кал’дорай. Интересно, боролись ли они когда-нибудь так яростно друг с другом? Песнь Теней не хотела этого спрашивать. О том, что Альянс и Орда постоянно враждовали, она уже успела догадаться по мелким стычкам в лагере. Взглянув на Малфуриона, эльфийка заставила себя успокоиться. В этой битве ночные эльфы собирались пожертвовать собственным бессмертием. Это Майев нравилось куда меньше, чем борьба за выживание бок о бок с чужаками. За последние тысячелетия кал’дорай и так лишились всего, чем дорожили.

Но сейчас выбирать не приходилось.

Когда друид принялся изо всех сил трубить в Рог Кенария, Майев приказала находящимся рядом воинам собраться поближе на тот случай, если что-то пойдет не так. Лес будто бы пробудился после долгого сна. Завыл ветер, зашелестела высохшая листва. Песнь Теней и раньше догадывалась, что последователи учения Кенария способны на многое, но чтобы на такое… Жрица по привычке стиснула пальцами рукоять глефы, когда миллионы огоньков, называемых светлячками, устремились к рычащему от ненависти Архимонду, вот-вот собиравшемуся высосать из Древа всю жизненную энергию, и, окружив его, принялись собираться воедино, образуя мощное заклинание, способное уничтожить все вокруг.

Майев так и не поняла, что произошло в эту секунду. Яркая вспышка ослепила ее, и жрицу обдало обжигающим воздухом, который, казалось, был способен выжечь изнутри. Иллидан рядом закашлялся. Кто-то бранился на грубом наречии и кричал то ли от боли, то ли от ярости — в такой суматохе невозможно было разобрать что-либо.

А потом все внезапно закончилось. Исчезло, будто бы никакой войны с Легионом вовсе не было. Придя в себя, Майев стряхнула с волос пепел и позволила себе выронить из рук глефу. Чародей молчал, глядя на Мировое Древо — точнее на то, что от него осталось. Вместо некогда густой кроны и толстых ветвей к небу теперь тянулись безжизненные и кривые коряги, повергшие большую часть ночных эльфов в настоящий ужас. Малфурион тоже угрюмо поджимал губы, пытаясь смириться с такой утратой и мысленно оправдывая свой поступок тем, что у жителей Азерота просто не было выбора.

Ведь выбора и вправду не было с самого начала.

Смотря на то, как Верховная жрица берет своего избранника за руку и утешающе обнимает его, Майев мысленно усмехнулась. Тиранда, по ее мнению, все еще не умела командовать войсками, да и вряд ли годилась на роль главенствующей Сестринства Элуны, но спорить с ней Песни Теней уже не хотелось.

— Как в старые добрые времена, а? — Иллидан уселся на поваленном стволе, переводя взгляд с Мирового Древа на Тиранду и обратно. — Разве что кое-чего не хватает, не так ли?

— Не думай, что я хочу с тобой разговаривать после всего, что произошло несколько тысячелетий назад, — у Майев и вправду не было никакого желания общаться с кем-либо прямо сейчас. Вытерев пыль с лица, она устало привалилась спиной к соседнему дереву. — Ты бросил свой народ.

Иллидан цокнул языком.

— Это не я бросил мой народ, — он помолчал несколько секунд. — Это мой народ бросил меня, запретив использовать магию.

— При встрече мне хотелось тебя убить.

— А ты ничуть не изменилась, Песнь Теней.

Она действительно не менялась. Да, прошли уже тысячелетия, однако благодаря трудностям, пережитым в юном и молодом возрасте, эльфийка относилась к своим обязанностям с былой серьезностью.

— Но теперь все будет по-другому? — соскочив с поваленного дерева, Иллидан поднял с земли ее глефу и оценивающе осмотрел новое оружие своей подруги.

Майев пожала плечами. Что он ожидал от нее услышать? Теперь, когда Нордрассил превратился в сухое подобие себя прежнего, жрица не могла сказать что-то определенное. Сколько осталось жить тем ночным эльфам, что застали первое вторжение Пылающего Легиона? Сколько проживут те, кто родился после Раскола?

Приблизившись к Майев, Иллидан хмыкнул, когда жрица буквально вырвала свое оружие у него из рук и выпрямилась, продолжая смотреть на то, что осталось от Мирового Древа.

— Мы еще вернем былое величие, — попытался убедить ее маг. — Вот увидишь.

Старшая жрица дернулась от непривычки, когда чародей стиснул ее ладонь в своей руке. Вздохнув, Майев ничего ему не ответила. В том, что когда-нибудь кал’дорай вернут бессмертие, у нее не было сомнений.

Ведь иначе и быть не могло.


End file.
